Death Kult Social Klub
by Spinster-TheWisp-Magic95
Summary: Whilst having a random discussion about music and their favourite bands and stuff, the gang ask Mathilda what her taste in music is. Will they ever regret asking? Read on at your own risk! Made for a laugh! Mystel/Mariah, Rei/Salima and Raul/Mathilda


Death Kult Social Club

Hello one and all! I know it's been ages since my last update, but I'm back again and as crazy as ever. As a little disclaimer, I do not own the song "Death Kult Social Club" it belongs to the awesome band From Autumn To Ashes.

Now lets get started!

* * *

"Are you serious" Mystel spoke, on the verge of cracking up majorly whilst glancing at Mariah. "You like Metro-Station? Of ALL music groups, you like them!?"

It was like this every Saturday between these two, Rei, Salima, Mathilda and Raul. Every Saturday would be a music discussion of sorts, with this "Meeting" being held in Raul's room. Due to the fact Mystel's room would scar the human mind upon entry, but we wont go further into that.

"Oh come on now Mystel, I think their quite good!" Mariah pouted in protest. She had a big obsession with them and their one hit wonder you could say, known as "Shake It" was the most played song on her Ipod, about 250 plays!

"Oh alright, I'll admit that they are good... Good at being crap!" Laughed Mystel with glee, falling backwards as he began to roll about on the floor in a laughing fit, with the others just watching him wrapped up in his laughing madness, none of them batting an eyelid. Eventually, Mystel sat up. "Okay I'm done"

"Your in no position to complain, Mystel" Mariah spoke teasingly. Observing Mystel's sudden change in expression. "You listen to Iron Maiden like it's going out of fashion!" She smirked, getting a laugh from the others.

"Hey, The Nomad is a freaking awesome track, thank you very much." Mystel stated, defending his pride and joy. To him, Iron Maiden was perhaps the greatest damn thing in the universe. Bar none.

"Oh well" Rei spoke up, adding his voice to the conversation. "It's still nowhere near as bad as Raul's unhealthy obsession with Muse... I don't think I've heard him play anything else...Ever!"

"Leave my love of Muse alone, Rei" Raul interrupted, trying stifle a laugh about the truth, he had every album, every DVD, seen them live a few times and got a photo with Matt Bellamy. "You were the one who got me into them in the first place" Added a now smirking Raul, who didn't seem quite finished. "You also listen to too much Linkin Park and Sum 41 for you own good"

"Haha! Blame Kai and Tyson for that one, Raul. Both bands are pretty awesome, just don't understand the hate Linkin Park get for changing their sound, I still think their still just as awesome as before." Rei remarked, before he continued on with what he had to say. "Salima's been getting me into more metal sort of things, Blind Guardian is perhaps one of the best bands of all time!"

"Well, they are good, but I just don't dig the vocalists voice" said Mystel, getting his point across to Salima more so than Rei. "Hansi's voice can grate a lot when his range gets too high" Mystel then glanced over at Mathilda. The girl never took part in these music conversations for some unknown reason. She was more content to listen than to voice anything aloud. 'What is her music taste?' Mystel thought to himself, puzzled by her lack of involvement. "Hey Mathilda, what's your music taste like?"

"Oh... Me? Sorry I zoned out for a second there" Mathilda giggled, though she was lying. She tried to dodge these questions every chance she got, but this time, she felt she may as well tell them. "Oh alright, pass me the Ipod speakers, I'll stick my Ipod in and play the first song that comes on"

"Oh come now, honey" Raul began to laugh. "We won't judge you cause of your music taste, except if it's One Direction. If that's the case, then I'm contractually obligated to kill you." Upon finishing that sentence, Mystel collapsed to ground in hard laughter.

"Man those guys sure suck!"

Mathilda then placed her Ipod on the Ipod speakers and began to press play.

"Uh, Mathilda? Why is the track called Death Kult Social Klub-"

_On the might of Kings and Captains!_

The others could not believe their ears when they heard the screaming vocals from that song come to life from Mathilda's Ipod. Everyone just looked absolutely gobsmacked.

_On the eyes of the Midnight Watchmen!_

"Mathilda?" Mystel asked, looking a little more than shocked. "You're into death metal?"

_I know my hatred if for the perfect culprit!_

"Yep, you got that right" Mathilda responded cutely, staring at everyone, whose shocked faces turned to grins.

"Welcome to the metal family, honey!" Raul began to laugh as he kissed Mathilda's cheek.

_It's dead meat against_

_Your broken bones_

_Thrown in a ditch_

_To die alone_

"No better way..." Salima began, smirking. "Than to induct you into our family with a mosh pit!" Everyone stood up in response and began moshing like madmen.

_But there is!_

_No dream worth pursuing_

_When there!_

_is no body embracing_

_And there!_

_Is no war worth fighting_

_When there!_

_Is no blood worth spilling!_

THE END!

* * *

And that's the end of that madness, hope you enjoyed it. Rates and reviews are always welcome, always helps to know where I'm going right and going wrong.

Peace out for now.


End file.
